Le sacrifice d'un père
by iantocullen
Summary: Saison 2, post épisode 2. Dean se repli sur lui-même, le silence plutôt que la vérité. "Parce qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour toi", murmurait tendrement, son père.


Le sacrifice d'un père.

Saison 2, post épisode 2. Dean se repli sur lui-même, le silence plutôt que la vérité. Parce qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour toi, murmurait son père, tendrement.

Warning : inceste, amour et relations sexuelles évoquées.

John et ses relations houleuses avec ses fils.

* * *

Un soupir à peine étouffé, Sam râle intérieurement contre l'obscurité recouvrant la vieille casse Singer au fin fond du Dakota du sud. Quelque part dans la cuisine, Bobby doit vaguement éprouver le même sentiment au son agacé qu'il produit avant de claquer rageusement la porte du sous-sol.

Sam tourne un instant la tête vers le fond de la maison, pense suivre le vieil homme et avoir avec lui la conversation qu'il cherche tant à avoir avec son frère depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, mais non.

Savoir Dean dans l'obscurité avec pour seule compagnie l'Impala en ruine, probablement en pire état qu'en début d'après-midi au vu du vacarme qui a résonné depuis la cachette de son frère, une bonne demi-heure de ces coups de tonnerre, le coffre ou le capot fort probablement…..

Nouveau soupir, Sam s'appuie plus lourdement au montant de la fenêtre qu'il n'a pas quitté, observant au loin l'angle le plus proche de l'antre de son frère.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge, bientôt sept heure que Dean squatte le coin le plus reculer de la casse, sans manger, ni boire. Pas que l'ainé des Winchester se nourrisse convenablement en temps ordinaire mais depuis la mort de leur père, Sam ne l'a pas vu avaler un seul vrai repas, alors…...

Se mâchouillant l'intérieur de la joue, le jeune homme jette un coup d'œil désabusé au réfrigérateur, qu'il sait vide de toute nourriture solide et quitte à approcher son frère autant y aller les bras charger de la seule chose pouvant lui attirer ses bonnes grâce.

C'est donc armé d'un pack de bière que Sam prend la direction de la place de cimetière qu'occupera Bébé pour le reste des temps.

La porte de la maison d'abord, le grincement l'énerve, des mois que Dean promet à Bobby d'y jeter un coup d'œil…..

La première allée ensuite, l'amoncellement de carcasse éventrée, des années qu'il les arpente en un mélange de familiarité et d'angoisse…..

Le dernier angle enfin, le corps sans vie de Bébé, des larmes sur les joues pâles de son frère…..

Sam se fige, rares sont les instants où Dean se laisse aller, encore moins en public, pudeur ou fierté mal placée, Sam ne sait pas et s'en fiche.

Mais voilà bientôt dix jours qu'il cherche à pénétrer la carapace épaisse que Dean s'est construite et si ce moment d'égarement était sa seule chance de réussir.

Pesant le pour et le contre, le jeune homme observe le profil séduisant de son frère, le nez droit, la peau claire et parsemé de tâches délicates, les lèvres pleines toujours parées d'un sourire aguicheur, pourtant….

La belle assurance de son ainé semble s'être envoler, le poids des années l'avoir rattrapé et plus encore la culpabilité que Dean traine toujours accroché à son pied….

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le cadet tend les bras, exhibant l'alcool en guise de drapeau blanc, et fait un pas vers Dean qui sursaute à son approche.

- Sammy, grogne l'ainé, quittant le capot où il est assis depuis un bon moment semble-t-il, cachant ses larmes en tournant le dos à son petit frère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je te ramène de quoi tenir un peu, je veux dire, marmonne le cadet, tendant les bières à bout de bras.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut.

Et comme pour appuyer son argument, Dean fait tinter le verre de la bouteille de Whisky au trois quart vide contre la carrosserie cabossée de l'Impala.

Rien qu'un « Hum » indistinct comme réponse, et Dean s'appuie contre la voiture tournant ostensiblement le dos à Sam.

Sam qui approche lentement, prêt à faire marche arrière au premier signe d'agressivité.

- T'as besoin d'autre chose, demande-t-il, doucement, craignant l'explosion de rage.

- Sammy, arrête, d'accord. Je vais bien, j'ai pas besoin que tu me materne.

- Ecoute, Dean….

- Non, toi écoute. Je vais bien, j'ai pas besoin de parler, je veux pas parler, précise l'ainé. Lâche l'affaire.

- Je peux pas, Dean. On a plus que nous, on peut compter que sur nous pour…..

- Pour quoi, Sam ? Venger Papa ? Continuer à vivre ? Faire notre deuil ? Connerie…..

- C'est pas des conneries, on a que nous deux maintenant…. J'ai que toi, je….

- Je vais pas disparaitre, ok ? Alors arrêtes de me coller comme ça. T'as besoin de faire ton deuil, de pleurer, et tu veux savoir quoi ? T'es pas le seul. Moi aussi, mais je préfère le faire seul. Va voir Bobby, il a besoin de quelqu'un, vous pouvez….

- C'est pas de Bobby dont j'ai besoin mais de mon frère. C'était notre père, il était pas parfait et ça a toujours était difficile d'être ses fils mais…..

- Ses fils, raille Dean, avec un rire mauvais. Je suis pas son fils.

Sam manque de s'étrangler, comment doit-il prendre cette déclaration ? Au sens littéral ?

- Dean…..

- Sammy, laisse tomber, ok. Laisse-moi ici cette nuit, et demain ce sera fini, promis, rajoute Dean, accentuant ses propos d'un regard franc droit dans les yeux de son frère.

- Pourquoi Dean ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je veux pas en parler.

Et comme pour convaincre son frère de ne pas insister, Dean avale une rasade de Whisky, vidant par la même occasion la bouteille. Rien qu'un instant, Sam se dit qu'à court d'alcool, Dean n'aura d'autre choix que de l'approcher ou de rentrer et là, il pourra le coincer pour le forcer à parler, ou au moins conduire son frère à sa chambre, qu'il prenne quelque heures de sommeil bien mériter mais Dean se penche par le fenêtre arrière éclatée, se contorsionne en grognant et ressort de l'habitacle, une pleine bouteille de Whisky entre les mains.

- Dean, râle Sam. T'as assez bu….

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es pas ma mère, ni ma femme. Alors fous-moi la paix.

- Je suis peut-être pas ta mère mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu bois toujours trop mais depuis que papa est parti….

- Il est pas parti, explose Dean. Il est mort, on le verra plus jamais, il ne nous parlera plus jamais, on le touchera plus jamais…. Et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur, je suis sûr qu'il a passé un pacte ou fait un truc comme ça pour me sauver…..

- Peut-être pas, temporise Sam. Les médecins ont dit qu'il était surement pris du cœur avant l'accident et que tout ce remue-ménage avait dû causer une crise cardiaque…..

Et Sam se fige, le rire de son frère, si plaisant d'ordinaire, l'effraie tout d'un coup. Dean s'appuie des deux mains au toit de la voiture, coulant un regard désabusé dans sa direction.

- Tu sais ce que les médecins ont dit ? Quand je suis sorti ? Que j'aurais dû y rester, sur les lieux de l'accident même. Les lésions internes étaient trop graves. C'est pour ça que je suis pas passé au bloc en arrivant à l'hôpital. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi, j'étais foutu avant même d'arriver là-bas. Et miraculeusement, je me réveille, plus rien, juste quelque contusions sans importance pour le voir mourir sans raison…..

Dean baisse la tête, ferme les yeux, tente de retenir les larmes menaçant ses paupières closes.

- C'est de ma faute si je le verrais plus jamais…..

- Dean, murmure Sam, prêt à verser les larmes trop longtemps contenues.

- C'est ma faute, si je pourrais plus jamais le toucher…

Les mains de Dean se contractent sur la tôle, et Sam sent un froid prendre possession de son ventre.

- Dean, répète-t-il, la peur grêlant sa voix.

- Il a pris ta place, murmure l'ainé. J'avais quatorze ans, et il a pris ta place, parce qu'il s'en est toujours voulu…..

- Il s'en voulait de quoi, panique Sam.

- De t'aimer plus, d'avoir fait de moi un tueur psychopathe…. Alors il a pris ta place.

- Ma place ?

Dean soupire, d'une simple poussée, il quitte la tôle froide, pour se tourner vers son frère. Un frère qui le regarde avec un mélange de peur et d'appréhension qui le rappelle parfaitement les yeux de son père à l'instant où il avait compris l'horreur tapi dans l'esprit de son fils ainé.

Choisissant la sécurité toute relative que lui accorde la distance entre son corps et celui de son frère, Dean se décide à prendre place sur le coffre défoncé, n'oubliant pas d'embarquer la bouteille de Whisky à peine entamée.

- Tu avais dix ans, et tu étais un peu maladroit, et trop grand pour ton âge et trop maigre aussi. Tu avais toujours peur des monstres qui pouvaient se cacher sous ton lit, tu savais pas tirer sans te prendre le recule en plein dans l'épaule, tu parlais toujours de tes devoirs ou du dernier bouquin que t'avais envie de lire. Tu ronflais parfois, tu finissais les Lucky chamrs et ça m'énervais. Tu me posais tout le temps de question ridicule, du genre « c'est vrai que les loups garous ont des compagnons prédéfinis que l'univers leur destine pour l'éternité ». Tu passais ton temps à râler sur papa et ses absences, cette quête ridicule de vengeance comme tu disais, et moi j'essayais de te faire changer d'avis, tu me parlais de maman du coup, à chaque fois et moi je…..

- Tu voulais jamais me répondre, se souvient Sam.

- C'est égoïste, je sais. Tu l'as pas connu, tu voulais juste savoir mais je ….. Je ne pouvais pas te parler d'elle alors que je te regardais.

Sam penche la tête d'incompréhension, et Dean promène un doigt dans le col sale de son tee shirt.

- Je te regardais….. Tout le temps. Je te regardais dormir et manger, faire tes devoirs ou lire dans la cours de l'école quand je venais te chercher….. T'as idée de nombre de fois où j'ai séché les cours pour venir te regarder ?

- Tu devais veiller sur moi, tente de justifier Sam. Tu devais me regarder pour le faire…..

- Pas comme ça, Sammy. Je devais pas te regarder comme ça, comme un monstre regarde sa proie, j'aurais dû… Mais j'ai pas pu, je pouvais pas te laisser, pas avec Papa qui disparaissait à tout bout de champs pour des chasses qui pouvaient durer des semaines, et puis….De toute façon, j'avais pas envie de te quitter. T'étais mon petit frère, t'étais le centre de mon univers et….

Dean se laisse glisser du coffre défoncé, ose deux pas chancelant vers Sam qui ne recule pas malgré l'envie de détaler à toutes jambes.

Les doigts de son frère sont tièdes, se posant maladroitement sur sa joue. Dean sourit et vacille, alors Sam se décide à poser les mains sur ses larges épaules, le repoussant doucement jusqu'à l'appuyer contre la tôle défoncée.

- T'as trop bu, conclut le cadet. Ca et le soleil qui t'a tapé sur le crâne toute la journée, tu….. Allez, mec, tu délire, tu dois te payer une insolation d'enfer. Tu verras dans deux minutes, tu vas te mettre à vomir tes tripes et tu vas être malade comme un chien pendant deux jours. Tu devrais…

- La première fois, j'avais quatorze ans, et il a compris que je finirais par te faire du mal, il m'a frappé, vraiment pour la première fois de ma vie…. Cette nuit-là, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer alors…..

- Quoi Dean, panique Sam.

- Je lui ai tout déballé, l'envie et le dégoût de moi-même. La peur aussi, le peur de devenir un bourreau….. Alors il a fait…. Papa a toujours voulu te protéger, de toi-même et des monstres mais de moi aussi. Alors il a fait la seule chose à faire, et j'ai accepté, j'ai…..

Dean se penche en avant, cale son visage dans le cou chaud de son frère, frère qui ressert la prise sur ses bras presque à laisser des marques.

- Cette nuit-là, à défaut d'être le bourreau, je suis devenu la victime, murmure Dean, son souffle courant sur la peau de son frère.

Un moment d'incompréhension, Sam fouille sa mémoire, en vain, jamais il n'a vu son père lever la main sur son frère, pas plus qu'il ne se souvient de trace de coups sur le corps de Dean, ni sur son visage…..

- Au début, j'avais pas le droit de le toucher. Il attendait toujours que tu sois endormi avant de me demander d'enlever mes vêtements, mais lui il….. Il restait toujours habillé. Des fois, il me faisait m'allonger sur le lit, sur le ventre, mais vraiment quand il n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'il…..

Dean prend une inspiration sifflante, Sam devine aisément les larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles.

- C'était seulement quand il n'y avait pas de table dans la chambre. Avec une table, c'était plus…. Je sais pas, peut-être plus acceptable pour lui de le faire. N'empêche, je préférais le lit, plus confortable….

Malgré la volonté farouche de fuir le plus loin possible de ce frère qu'il ne connait plus, Sam glisse les bras dans le dos de Dean, caressant les épaules tendues avant de laisser une main courir dans les cheveux trop courts.

- Je devais me mettre à plat ventre contre la table, il se mettait derrière moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de le regarder, de toute façon, je voulais pas le regarder, c'est toi que je voulais voir. Je m'arrangeais toujours pour que la table soit face à ton lit, comme ça pendant qu'il pleurait en me… Je pouvais te voir, imaginer être près de toi, et en même temps, je…..

Dean frotte sa joue contre l'épaule rassurante de Sam, large et solide comme celle de son père.

- Là, j'étais sûr de pas te faire de mal et quand même d'être soulagé…. Il était tellement différent dans ses moment-là, tellement….

Sam se crispe, craint un instant de voir voler en éclat l'image déjà ternie de son père.

- Il était toujours délicat, il faisait attention, il y allait doucement et… Des fois, je priais pour qu'il soit brutal, qu'il me fasse mal…..Je le voulais tellement… Et je le dégoutais…..

- Dis pas ça, tente Sam, n'y croyant pas lui-même.

- Je sais pas où il a appris tous ces trucs, n'empêche, il savait y faire…. Il me faisait tellement de bien, il savait s'y prendre pour me faire jouir et il arrêtait tout de suite après. Je crois qu'il se finissait tout seul dans la salle de bain… j'aurais voulu qu'il… mais j'ai jamais osé demander.

- Ca n'a pas de sens, marmonne le cadet, et l'ainé remue entre ses bras.

- On avait une sorte d'accord. Il disait jamais non et je ne te touchais pas. C'était simple, affirme Dean.

Sam ferme les yeux, pense un instant que les bras de son frère sont enroulés à sa taille. Perturbé le jeune homme se demande ce que Dean peut bien ressentir en ce moment, trouble ou désir…..

- Ca a fonctionné comme ça pendant quelque temps, et puis…

Dean étouffe un petit rire, et Sam se crispe contre son corps.

- Tu te souviens de cet hiver près de Seattle ?

- La seule année scolaire qu'on est passé dans la même ville, dans le même établissement en plus.

- Ouais, soupire Dean. C'était bien. Pas de chasse, juste nous trois dans un petit appartement, faire les courses, la bouffe, le ménage, aller à l'école….

- Je me souviens plus pourquoi, réfléchis Sam, se détendant entre les bras de Dean.

- La fracture du genou de papa, explique posément Dean.

- C'est vrai. Il était immobilisé pour plusieurs mois. Et tu….

- J'ai pris les choses en main, affirme l'ainé, et Sam craint les futures révélations de son étrange grand frère.

Dean frotte son nez contre le torse accueillant de son frère, s'appuyant plus encore contre la carrosserie, attirant Sam contre lui.

- Il avait un peu de mal à rester debout longtemps, c'était juste impossible qu'il me prenne contre une table ou même allongé sur moi. Ca le faisait trop souffrir, alors….. Pendant un moment, je l'ai laissé tranquille mais tu grandissais et tu venais toujours me chercher pour qu'on s'entraine au corps à corps…. Tu ne pouvais pas te douter de ce que ça me faisait et j'étais trop faible pour te repousser….

Un instant, Sam pense s'écarter, quitter le corps tendre et chaud de son frère, mais Dean s'accroche à lui, troublé par les souvenirs affluant dans son esprit embrumé d'alcool.

- J'en pouvais plus, j'arrêtais pas d'imaginer que je te touchais, ou que tu me touchais. J'ai failli le faire une fois, alors ce soir-là dès que tu t'es endormi, je suis allé le retrouver. Il dormait déjà, en caleçon au-dessus des draps, t'imagine ça ? En plein hiver, à Seattle, par moins cinq !

Sam ne se souvient pas de son père à demi dévêtu, jamais devant lui en tout cas, mais Dean…..

- Je l'ai caressé, doucement pour pas le réveiller. Je voulais en profiter, j'avais pas le droit de le toucher, et là il… Tu savais qu'il avait une grande cicatrice sur le ventre, un coup de couteau il m'a dit.

« Absolument aucun souvenir d'une quelqu'oncque cicatrices », pense Sam.

- Je lui ai enlevé son caleçon, il était si beau, si tu savais… bref, je l'ai caressé pendant un certain temps avant qu'il ne se réveille, j'étais déjà assis à califourchon sur sa queue….

Sam grimace, tirant brutalement sur les cheveux prisonniers de ses doigts, Dean ne s'en formalise pas, ne semble même pas se rendre compte du geste qui pourtant devrait le faire souffrir.

- J'avais les mains sur son torse, il a essayé de m'arrêter en m'attrapant les poignets. Je crois…. Je crois qu'il voulait que j'arrête de bouger, parce que….. vu sa tête… et ses réactions, c'était juste… Trop bon, je pense. Mais tu me connais…..

« Visiblement non », hurle la conscience de Sam.

- Je me suis pas laissé faire, c'était simplement parfait…. J'avais jamais …

Un petit mouvement de tête, Dean sort le nez du torse accueillant de son frère, ose le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Faut me comprendre, j'avais quinze ans, c'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour réellement, précise l'ainé. C'était simplement parfait, au moment où il a jouit en moi, j'ai cru mourir de plaisir. Après, je suis resté allongé sur lui un bon moment, on a même dormi ensemble cette nuit-là et….

Dean cale à nouveau son visage dans la chemise froissée de Sam.

- Tout a changé après ça. Ce n'était plus simplement de la baise pour te protéger, il me caressait, et je pouvais le toucher, et le regarder aussi quand il me prenait….. Le plus souvent dans son lit, tant qu'on est resté à Seattle. Sur la route après, c'est devenu un peu plus compliquer d'avoir des moments rien qu'à deux mais bon, ça faisait partie du jeu…..

Dean soupire, satisfait, soulagé probablement, son souffle accompagné de celui plus lourd de son frère.

- Ça a duré longtemps, finit par demander le cadet.

- Qui a dit que ça s'était arrêté un jour, tente de rire Dean.

Sam s'étrangle sur un « Quoi » hurlé à plein poumon, alors qu'il repousse brutalement son frère pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu te fous de moi, s'exclame-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi honnête avec toi de toute ma vie, affirme Dean, se laissant retomber sur le coffre défoncé.

Deux pas en arrière, le cadet laisse son regard dériver sur le corps souple de son frère, rien qu'un instant, il imagine les mains de son père le parcourir sans retenu, la barbe drue de son menton caresser la peau blanche et délicate, leurs lèvres se joindre en un baiser passionné.

- J'en ai oublié de te regarder, il…. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait…. Enfin, je veux dire…. T'es toujours mon petit frère, t'as toujours été mon petit frère. Je crèverais pour toi, tu le sais, s'inquiète Dean, redressant le torse.

Rien qu'un hochement de tête, Sam pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tendue.

- Je suis toujours ton frère, murmure le cadet. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là.

- Sammy, je suis fatigué, si fatigué….. Il me manque tellement….. Je sais pas comment continuer…. Je vais me battre pour toi bien sûr mais lui…..

- Ça ira, Dean. Qui a dit que tu devais te battre seul. Je t'aiderais, affirme Sam.

Agrippant la chemise à deux mains, Dean attire son frère en une étreinte brutale, bouillante, nécessaire à leurs survies.

- Comment tu vas faire ? Pour me sauver, il…. Papa…

Et Sam n'en a aucune idée, il trouvera bien, Dean est tout ce qui lui reste….

* * *

Conclusion, je vais tout droit en enfer.

Avis, commentaires, menaces de mort?

A un de ses jours ( peut-être si je suis pas morte avant).


End file.
